Yukito Kishiro
| occup = | resid = | nation = Japanese | relatives = Tsutomu Kishiro (younger brother) | web = http://www.yukitopia.com }} is a Japanese mangaka. He is the creator of Battle Angel Alita and its sequel, Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. Personal life His younger brother Tsutomu acts as both his assistant and the webmaster for his official website, Yukitopia. He is an avid smoker and a drinker. Since junior high Kishiro has drawn himself as the Metalunan mutant from the 1955 science-fiction film .The Secrets of the Artist. He has a phobia of the Minois dryas butterfly, a trait that he gave to Alita.Battle 33 He has a collection of dvds and music cds (two book cases full). Assitants: Tsutomu Kishiro (drawing) and Emiya Kinari (provides him with food). He claimed in an interview with Animerica in 1994, that he hoped a Sci Fi director similar to the director of Robo Cop would take up the idea of making a live action movie. Personal details According to his website he states that his hobbies include: Collecting theme songs of nostalgic animated series and making a collection of books on unnatural phenomenon. Favorite foods: Chinese noodle, Curry rice, Baked custard pudding, and Chocolate pie. Favorite animals: Octopus and frog Favorite motorcycle: YAMAHA VMAX Favorite swordsman: Bungoro Hikita, Koguma Iwama, Doronosuke Hiziko Respects Fighter: Masutatu Oyama, Bruce Lee Favorite Specter: Dorotabou Early Life Yukito Kishiro was born in Tokyo. His parents ran a butcher shop but closed it and moved to Sakasai in 1968 because of an epidemic of swine chloria. Yukito was originally told by his father to not pursue a career as an artist because he "could not make a living of it." Yukito started to draw monsters in kindergarten that were influenced by shows like Ultraman. This continued until 1975, where he started to make his own notebook comics where he experimented with stories. He kept most of these notebooks filed with stories and are featured on his website. During 1980, Yukito had an obsession with Gundam model kits and how he could customize their details. In 1982, Yukito was influenced to pursue a career as a cartoonist by a 17 year old boy winning the Shogakukan rookie of the year. During Yukito's first year in highschool, he completed his first 10 page work called "Felbagoner." On January 1, 1983, he stopped work and started a new manga called "The Bloody Star." In 1984, Yukito was awarded the "Best Newcomer Manga Artist Award" by Shonen Sunday Magazine for Kikai. In 1985, Yukito enters Vocational school. He quits the vocational school in 1986. Drawing process Yukito keeps several props in his office that include various action figures (Darth Vader, the Alien from Metal Slug, MagiRed, Gaittader), hats, guns, and weapons for references. He also includes mangas for several of his favorite artists for references. Favorite movies Yukito mentions on his website that his favorite movies (that affected his life and creative activies) include: The Dead Zone, Jacob's Ladder, Highlaner, The Wages of Fear, Conan the Barbarian, Introduction, Return of the Living Dead, and Spontaneous Combustion. He expressed a heavy influence in story telling from Star Wars and Gundam. Works Manga *''Hito'' (short story collection) **''Kikai'' (1984) **''Kaiousei'' (1988) **''Hito'' (1988) **''Dai-Majin'' (1989) **''Mirai Tokyo Headman'' (1989) **''Uchukaizokushonendai'' (1990) *''Battle Angel Alita'' (1991-1995) *''Ashen Victor'' (1997) *''Gunnm: Another Stories'' (1997) *''Aqua Knight'' (1998) *''Battle Angel Alita: Last Order'' (2000-2014) *''Gunnm: Mars Chronicle'' (2014-ongoing) Doujinshi *''Iron Fist'' (1987, unpublished) *''Bugbuster'' (1988) Other *''Gunnm: Martian Memory'' *Valkilly music album covers for Revoltest and Psyed Arm. References External links *Official website *Yukito Kishiro's blog (Japanese) * *木城 on Wikipedia (Japanese) * Kishiro, Yukito